


Not It!

by avearia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, Mission Fic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TEAM PHANTOM - Freeform, Tumblr Archive Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avearia/pseuds/avearia
Summary: Team Phantom is fairly certain Kwan's house is haunted. Kwan himself, though, is so suffocatingly sweet that both Sam and Tucker want nothing to do with him, so catching the ghost might prove difficult. How can someone cause such discord by being so obnoxiously nice?





	Not It!

**Not It!**

—

“Okay, team,” Jazz said, propping up a flow chart in the center of the huddle and ignoring the subsequent eye-rolls. “Now. Kwan’s parents have called FentonWorks several times in the past week, asking some _very_ specific questions about ghosts, and Kwan’s cornered me at school for the same reason. It leads me to believe that the Li’s house is haunted by a very persistent ghost, and they are just too proud to ask for help.”

“Better scenario than when Paulina’s house got haunted,” Danny muttered under his breath. “That stupid Seance they did attracted six extra ghosts to the premises for me to fight.”

“ _So,”_ Jazz pressed on, finger tapping the flow chart. “Here’s the plan. I deliver the packet of reading materials to the Li’s to keep them busy, and get their alarm system down. Someone else will need to keep Kwan busy while the other two sneak in and–”

“Not it,” Sam and Tucker chorused.

Danny stared. “…Since when are _either_ of you opposed to breaking and entering?”

“No,” Tucker corrected. “ _Not It_ on distracting _Kwan_.”

Sam bristled. “You’re not leaving ME with that job!” she protested.

“Well I’m not doing it!” Tucker said. “He took my girlfriend and he–he _apologized_ for it! He got dumped by her recently too, and wants to start a Dumped-by-Star support group! Like what does a guy even say to that?”

“Well, he got _me_ thrown out of Goth Poetry Slam by reciting a poem about pretty clouds, footballs, and flowers! If you think _your_ conversation would be awkward–”

“He sent me an apology card! A card!”

“He’s too nice, ok! If I’m seen with him he’ll ruin my goth status forever!”

“Just do it, Sam!”

“No! NOT IT!”

Danny and Jazz watched the argument volley from one side to the other in awe. “How can someone so cause such discord by being so obnoxiously _nice?”_ Jazz asked.

“Beats me,” Danny said. “Leave it. They’ll sort it out. So, who’s the ghost and where do I find them?” Danny asked, moving to the next step in the plan.

Jazz pulled out the info packet. “Well, it’s likely located in the upper floors somewhere, maybe the attic, I’m not sure. But the ghost was described as tall, childlike, wearing pajamas, and generating cold or icy phenomena…”

Suddenly, Danny paled. “Is he friendly?” he asked with a squeak.

Jazz frowned, thumbing through her notes. “..yes, actually, how did you–” she cast a suspicious glance at her brother.

Danny sat stock straight. “Not it!” he announced.

Tucker and Sam stopped mid-argument. All three teens went quiet, staring at Danny, confused.

”Dibs on distracting Kwan,” Danny said quickly, and tossed the thermos to Sam with a grin. “You two can deal with Klemper.”


End file.
